Packers are ubiquitous in the downhole drilling and completions industry. Packers come in a variety of styles and with a variety of setting mechanisms. For example, inflatable, compressible, swellable, and other types of packers are known and can be actuated via mechanical, hydraulic, electric, or other power types. Due at least in part to their prevalence in completion systems, the industry always desires new and alternate packers and packer setting mechanisms.